Beauty and the Viking
by LunarEclipse20
Summary: (Norway X Reader)The age of the viking has just begun, and kingdoms are being invaded all over. Villages throughout the Orkney Islands have been destroyed...All except one.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! So there are some parts in this tale in which the characters will speak english instead of Swedish, Danish, and Norwegian. I just thought it'd be easier to know what they said than having to scroll all the way to the end to see what they said. This will only be in this chapter though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story :-3

I don't own hetalia or any of the characters

* * *

876 AD

It was a normal day in a small village in the Orkney Islands. Everyone was stocking and preparing for the harsh winter. _ and her best friend B/F Name were included, but they journeyed farther than all the rest. The duo went all the way to where land met water in hopes of finding fish. B/F Name was looking around while _ was staring out at the horizon.

"Across this sea in the distance…is the Kingdoms of the Nordics…it is fascinating at how close we are", _ mused.

"Fascinating?! Pfft, if anything it is actually terrifying!" B/F Name responded standing. She wrapped an arm around _ and pointed out toward the sea.

"Out there is the land of Vikings. The most fearsome warriors of our time! I got wind from a villager that they've already begun an invasion on Shetland! Also parts of our land!" B/F Name whispered. She then shivered and began scavengering once more adding, "Thank the lord our village is well hidden. Who knows where we would be now."

_ kept staring out at the sea until she heard a noise. She sharply looked towards the right whispering, "…Did you hear that?"

**_B/F Name _** looked at her confused and went back to picking shells up. _ followed the noise and walked into some brush. The noise got louder and became voices and horses. She kept herself hidden and cautiously peaked through some bushes. What she saw made her gasp. A group of Viking ships were in the sea. There were also three men on horseback preparing for a journey. _ sprinted away quickly. She had to warn B/F Name and their whole village!

{Vikings}

The three men on horseback (Denmark, Norway, and Sweden) heard a faint shuffling from the brush. All three turned to see.

"Did you hear something?" Sweden asked. The other two nodded.

"It was very faint. It was probably an animal", Norway said.

"Go get it then Norge", Denmark chuckled. Norway sighed and took off into the brush.

{_}

_ ran into the clearing where her friend was panting. B/F Name looked up asking, "What is wrong?"

_ grabbed her arm and began pulling her back to the village. In between pants she managed to say, "V-Vikings! They're heading our direction!"

That caused both of them to run faster through the forest. They suddenly heard a twig snap behind them. The duo sprinted faster, but _ tripped on a root. She waved at B/F Name to keep going and warn the village. Her friend stopped and was going to turn around until the sound of a horse cut through the air. _ waved faster mouthing, "GO!"

Her friend took off towards the village. _ watched with sad eyes as her friend disappeared. She slowly turned her head when she heard a horse stop in front of her. There stood a Viking with a blank expression on horseback. His dark blue eyes stared deeply into _'s E/C eyes. They then trailed down to her wounded ankle and narrowed. He got off his horse and took out his sword. She cringed as he swung the sword, but was shocked when she saw him cut the root that trapped her. _ stared curiously at him as he took fabric from his pocket and wrapped her ankle. As he began to stand she quietly said, "…Tusen takk{1}"

He froze for a moment before looking at her.

"…hvordan{2}…?"

Before any other words could be exchanged a loud voice boomed through the woods.

"Norge?!~"

The Viking quickly got onto his horse and quietly said, "Kjøre bort raskt{3}"

_ nodded and ran towards the village. Norway watched her as she sprinted away. He was still wondering how she knew Norwegian. His thoughts were soon interrupted when Denmark came up next to him asking, "Fandt du det?{4}"

"Nei{5}"

Both Vikings began to head back to the sea.

* * *

{1}: Thousand thanks or basically thank you

{2}: How

{3}: Run away quickly

{4}: Did you find it?

{5}: No


	2. Chapter 2

As _ entered the village B/F Name hugged her.

"You're okay!" she yelled. _ nodded and looked around. Worried villagers surrounded them. Most were holding bags while half of the men were prepared for facing the Vikings. _ pulled away from her friend. A village leader walked in front of the crowd and yelled to everyone, "The Vikings have finally found our location. All ladies and children will go to the hideout in the mountains. The rest stay and fight!" his expression weakened as he added, "I wish you all the best of luck."

The women and children started heading for the mountains and the men sat down waiting. B/F Name began to lead _ away. _ looked over her shoulder once more before joining the women. After hours of walking through the forest and mountains, they finally arrived. The location was basically impossible to see and or find. The village had already dug out doorways in the hillside. It used to be their old village until they decided to move closer to water. Even though their lives were no longer in danger, many women were in tears at the fact their sons and husbands would be killed. _ and B/F Name shared a room just like they did before. _ plopped down onto her blanket sighing. B/F Name sat down right in front of her and began to question her friend.

"You never told me what happened in the forest. Did they catch you? If he did why are you still here? Also why were you limping the whole way here?"

_ looked up at her friend's curious face and looked down again.

"Yes, I did happen to run into a Viking, but he spared me. All he did was wrap my wound and tell me to run away", she revealed her ankle and continued, "Is that not strange?"

_'s eyes met her friends wide ones. She was speechless, but managed to mutter, "Indeed, that is very strange"

There was silence for a moment before B/F Name asked, "What was his appearance like? Was he tall? Fearsome? Terrifying? Gruesome? HAIRY?!"

"…no…but he was kind of tall…if anything…he was quite…charming"

"WHAT?"

"He had such lovely eyes"

B/F Name looked at _ as though she was going insane. She rested her head on her hand and weakly said, "You are telling me…this Viking was charming…and has lovely eyes?"

_ nodded saying, "He is quite attractive, and you should see his eyes for yourself"

"I would prefer to never even meet him!"

"Oh…"

A silence fell among the room once more.

"Well that is a shame, they really are quite lovely"

B/F Name sighed facepalming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

{Vikings}

Denmark, Norway, and Sweden were riding through the forest.

"Jeg tror, at jeg hørte stemmar fra her{1}," Denmark said.

The trio suddenly came upon the village and stopped. The village men were huddled around a fire. The trio looked at each other and raced back to the sea. Norway's mind began to wonder to the mysterious girl he found in the forest. Part of him was hoping that wasn't her village, while another part was hoping to see her again.

"En landsby er blevet fundet!{2}" Denmark yelled to the Vikings.

They all yelled and ran towards the village. The men at the village heard the fearsome yell and began to prepare themselves. The group of Vikings finally came into their sight. The group was so large that it would be impossible for the villagers to win. The Vikings closed in on the village and the battle begun.

Within ten minutes the battle was over and the village was burnt to the ground. The once white snow was stained with blood. The Vikings only lost a couple men in this battle, but all the men in the village were either dying or dead. Norway looked around the destroyed village. He didn't see that girl from earlier. It relieved him that she wasn't there, but he still desired to see her. He didn't know why.

For a second he took his attention off of the burning village and look off into the distance. There wasn't a sign of life. Suddenly, the village leader snuck up on Norway and stabbed him in the stomach. Norway began to draw out his sword, but was stopped when the village leader kicked him off the horse. He fell into the snow and fought to stand up. The leader gave him one more stab. His knees gave out and he collapsed onto the ground. The village leader mounted his horse and grabbed Norway by his coat, and began dragging him through the snow.

"Norway!" Denmark yelled taking off after him. The village leader was too far ahead to be stopped and came upon a very high drop off. He turned and smirked at Denmark before throwing Norway over the edge.

"LUKAS!" Denmark roared throwing his sword at the leader. It hit him, but it was too late. When Denmark came to retrieve his sword he looked down at where his friend was thrown. Nothing could be seen and he knew Norway would be frozen solid by morning. He jumped on his horse and started looking for a way to get down there.

* * *

1: I think I heard voices from here

2: A village has been found!


	4. Chapter 4

_ yawned stretching. Morning had finally come. She wanted to go out to find food. She gave most of it to other villagers. She quietly got dressed and walked out the room. _ snuck out the new village and into the forest. After minutes of just walking around she saw something sticking out the snow near the drop off. Immediately thinking it was an animal, she pulled out her bow.

_"What is that?"_ she thought moving closer.

_"It…appears to be a hand!"_

After realizing what it was, _ sprinted over to the hand and grabbed it. She felt it flinch and started to pull the hand out. When she got the whole body out she recognized that it was the Viking who spared her. He still had a pulse, but he was covered in dried up blood. She threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled him back to the mountain village.

- A couple hours later-

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU BROUGHT A VIKING INTO THE VILLAGE!" B/F Name yelled. _ shushed her replying, "He is injured and cold as snow. He needed a place to stay."

"But-!"

"No. I'm not putting him out in the cold"

B/F Name sighed and looked at the viking muttering, "He is pretty decent looking for a brute."

_ smiled and moved some hair out of his face.

"As soon as the water heats I will tend to his wounds."

"You're going to help his wounds too? I thought you were just going to let him rest!"

"That would be cruel to let him sleep, but not to assist him!"

"No it would not! It would make sense!"

The two began to argue loudly. They didn't notice him groan and sit up straight rubbing his eyes. They did hear him yawn though, and they quickly turned to look at him. All three were silent for a second before the viking whipped out a blade for defense. B/F Name passed out onto the floor.

"O-Oh, Du er våken{1}", _ said sitting on the end of the cot. When he suddenly realized whom she was the blade dropped from his hand. _ eyes followed the blade to the ground, but quickly came back to his eyes when she felt him touch her hand. They stared at each other. B/F Name slowly rising from the floor interrupted the moment.

"_, I had this insane thought that you brought home a – !" she stopped at the sight of two on the cot. For a second she stared, but then fell over. _ sighed looking at her friend.

"B/F Name is going to have a horrible headache when she wakes up"

_ turned her attention back to him preparing to explain in Norwegian.

"…there is no need to translate", he told her in a reassuring tone.

"Oh, Fine then", she smiled at him and grabs the cloth out of the heated water over the fire.

"…Where…is this?" he asked.

"Orkney. North of the Kingdoms of Wessex and Northumbria"

"Oh…"

It was silent for a good couple minutes before he asked another question.

"Who are you exactly?"

"I am _"

"…_…do you have a last name?"

" I…I am sure I do…I just don't know it"

He looked at her confused.

"I was found in the forest by some villagers when I was a mere child…that's all I know"

He nodded slowly and watched as she approached him with the damp cloth.

"I am Lukas…Lukas Bondevik of the kingdom of Norway…to be exact...I am Norway"

_ looked at him surprised. She'd heard tales of personified lands before. She never thought she'd meet one.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Norway"

"…It is a pleasure to meet you too…_"

_ smiled. She liked how her name sounded coming from him. _ looked back at his wound and lightly blushed.

"D-Do you mind if I tend to your wounds?"

He glanced down at his wounds and laid back as though approving her question. She pulled off his shirt nervously and placed it beside them. Even though he was slim, he was still quite muscular. _ focused back on the task at hand and cleaned his wound.

"This is quite the wound…I am shocked you're not even cringing…"

Norway just kept watching her silently with his straight face. _ finished cleaning it and wrapped it up.

"There. All better", she smiled.

"….Thank you…"

He tried to stand, but ended up collapsing back on the bed. _ giggled and helped him under the blanket.

"Maybe you should rest a little longer"

He nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

{1}: You are awake


	5. Chapter 5

-The next day-

{Vikings}

Denmark had finally come to the bottom of the drop off. The snow was thick and unforgiving. He knew Norway was strong and was hoping to see him popping out of the snow any time now…but he never did. Sweden rode up behind him and looked at the snow. There wasn't a sign of life anywhere.

{village}

Norway awoke to see _ preparing to go get water. He sat up in the bed to alert her of his presence.

"Ah, you have awoken quite early", she quietly said. He gave her a small nod before his eyes traveled down to the bucket in her hand. She took notice of his stare and responded, "I was just about to fetch some water to clean the blood off of your clothing."

He nodded once more before quietly asking, "May I come with you?"

"O-Oh, of course."

She walked over to the cot and helped him stand. He groaned and stretched causing _ to turn red. Norway noticed her flushed face and let out a small 'hm?'

"D-Do you wish for me to get your coat?"

He then realized his top half of clothing was gone and nodded. She quickly grabbed his coat and handed it to him. They both headed out the door. _ quietly shut the door behind Norway and brought a finger to her lips. No one other than B/F Name knew about Norway, and _ was going to keep it that way. They quickly snuck out of the village and to the river. She pulled out Norway's blood stained clothing saying, " I would ask how you got injured, but I feel I may already know your answer", whispering the last part. Norway was silent and just stared into the water.

"…There was no way of stopping the invasion…it was going to happen…"

A gloomy feeling made its way into _'s heart.

"...These invasions…they are going to take place in many kingdoms far and near, are they not?"

Norway remained silent and listened.

"Such large amounts of blood shed…", she weakly muttered dipping his clothing in the icy cold water. They both watched as red swirls rippled through the water.

"…Though…I guess everything happens for a reason, no?"

He nodded staying quiet. Deep inside Norway's soul he felt terrible for making _ sad, but he knew the invasions would continue, and that would be that. He placed his hand on top of hers in the water causing her to flinch at the sudden contact.

Norway guided her hand around causing the red swirls to disappear. She looked up at him.

"…The world will heal itself…" he said. She smiled weakly and lightly squeezed his hand.

{Vikings}

"…Denmark…", Sweden said.

"M-Måske han tilbage til skibe!{1}" Denmark croaked racing his horse toward the sea. Sweden sighed and rode after him. When he came up beside him he told him, "Vi är färdiga med erövringen av ön{2}"

Denmark determined expression weakened at his words. He wasn't leaving this island without Norway.

* * *

1: M-Maybe he went back to the ships

2:We are finished with the conquest of the island


	6. Chapter 6

After washing most of the blood out of the clothing, Norway and _ returned back to the village without getting caught. As soon as they walked into the room B/F Name yelled out, "THERE YOU ARE!"

"My sincere apologies, we went down to the river to wash out his clothing", _ calmly replied leading Norway to her cot. They both sat down. B/F Name sat right in front of him and glared. They stared at each other for a good few minutes, and his blank expression didn't crack once. She then glanced at _ and then back at Norway.

"Ah, I see. You desire making _ your lover!" she yelled pointing a finger at him. _ blushed face palming while Norway just simply raised an eyebrow. B/F Name  chuckled darkly before adding, "You have been entranced by her beauty, now haven't you?"

_ was about to scold but Norway interrupted.

"…To tell the truth", he said lightly grabbing _'s chin so he could look into her eyes.

"She does happen to have quite magnificent features to her."

_ stared up at him speechlessly. B/F Name gasped and stood to her feet.

"I refuse to let her become your lover! So keep your hands off her!"

Norway kept staring at _, and began to lightly rub her cheek.

"Your skin is so flawless and soft…"

"HEY! DID I NOT JUST TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER?!"

B/F Name grabbed _ and pulled her away from him.

"She would never desire a viking! Is that not true _?!"

She didn't answer.

"_?"

B/F Name looked and saw her friend flushed and dizzy. She glared back at Norway, "How dare you affect her in that way!"

He paid no attention to B/F Name. He was wondering what was wrong with _. She was flushed because of him, but that was no explanation for her dizziness. Norway watched as _ calmed down and quietly said, "I-I'm fine."

_"Are you really?", Norway wondered._


	7. Chapter 7

In order for his wounds to heal(and to spend more time with _), Norway decided to stay a few more days. Those few days turned into two weeks. Even though he spent most of those two weeks inside _ and B/F Name's home, he enjoyed every minute of being with _.

-Early Morning-

_ felt a gentle hand shake her, and a faint, "_" met her ears. As she slowly opened her eyes, they were met with two pools of blue.

"N-Norway?"

He nodded in response.

"Get prepared to go outside. We are going hunting."

At the words 'going' and 'hunting' _ jumped out the bed and threw on her over coat. They snuck out the village and into the forest. Norway stopped causing _ to bump into his back.

"hm?"

He stayed completely still for a moment before grabbing her hand and running behind a tree. Norway glanced down at her confused face. He motioned towards the river that was a good distance away from them. _ peaked out from behind the tree to see a deer. Norway handed her the bow and arrow she aimed it at it.

_"There is no way I would hit the deer from here", _she thought. He saw her grip on the bow loosen, and came up behind her. Norway lightly placed his hands over hers and set his head on her shoulder. _ blushed slightly at the contact.

"Pull back…" he whispered. She pulled back.

"…Farther…"

He led her hand to pull back even farther. She felt like the bow was going to break.

"…Release"

They both let go and the arrow flew through the woods before hitting the deer. _ smiled ecstatically and began to run for the animal. Norway stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist. She froze and felt him leave a small kiss on her neck. The only noise was the sound of the river until he quietly asked, "…Is it possible to become in love with someone after knowing him or her for only a short while?"

_ smiled and turned to him.

"I feel it is possible"

For the first time, she saw Norway smile. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers. The kiss soon ended, and the two began walking towards the deer hand in hand. Not too far away in the distance, a woman from the village stood with her mouth agape. She quickly ran for the village.


	8. Chapter 8

After getting the deer, Norway and _ hurried back to the village. They luckily got the deer inside without being noticed. B/F Name turned to them and her eyes went wide. _ smirked at her.

"Norway helped me get it"

B/F Name playfully glared at him stating, "I still dislike you"

_ laughed as her friend began to drag the deer away.

-That Night-

"Hey _, I am going to go take a stroll through the village. Would you like to join me?" B/F Name called.

_ glanced at the Norwegian sleeping next to her before replying, "No thank you"

B/F Name raised an eyebrow and walked out the room. As she began walking passed homes she heard murmurs of _'s name. One woman she walked by whispered to her friend, "Did you hear about _ being intimate with a viking in the forest?" the other woman nodded saying, "I heard the viking was forcing her into such intimacy"

B/F Names's eyes widened and she started heading back to their home.

"B/F Name!" a voice called. She turned to see a friend of her and _.

"Is it true about _?"

"Whatever are you speaking of?"

"You didn't hear all the rumors?!"

She shook her head.

"Someone saw _ with a viking in the forest. Many have made insane rumors off of that fact"

B/F Name stood there in shock.

"…What do you think happened in the forest between the two?"

"Well, I feel all that happened was the viking must be in love with her, and they shared a kiss. That is all"

"…How did they know this man was a viking?"

"The woman said he was wearing different clothing, and just assumed he was one. All the other villages around have been invaded. There is no way he could be from one"

"…oh…I must go now"

B/F Name ran into their house and saw _ cuddling up against Norway. She would wake her friend up and tell her about the situation, but she let her sleep. She hoped the rumors would have blown over by morning.


	9. Chapter 9

They say rumors resemble storms in a certain way. Both can either blow over quickly…or stay for a good while. In the case of _'s 'scandal', it was just the beginning. B/F Name heard a knock at the door and hopped up. Ever since hearing the rumors she'd been quite paranoid the villagers would find out the viking is staying in their home. She leaned against the door.

"A gathering will be held in the leader's home now", a voice whispered before walking away. B/F Name's blood ran cold. Had the rumors become large enough that the leader's wife was alerted? She quickly threw her coat on and began heading out the door. As she reached for the doorknob a soft voice asked, "Where are you leaving to?"

She turned to see _ trying to sit up.

"I am going to go visit a friend. Do not worry you can go back to sleep"

_ nodded and unsurely lay back down. B/F Name slipped out into the cold morning air shutting the door behind her. She quickly made her way to the leader's home. As she stepped inside, murmurs met her ear. Some people glanced at her before muttering something. With her head down, she took a seat in the very back of the room. Many people were crammed into the room. The leader's home was very large, and the whole village had to be here in order to fill the room.

_"I can't believe these rumors have caused such a gathering to take place",_ B/F Name thought. The room suddenly went silent when the leader's wife entered the head of the room. She had become the new leader since her husband hadn't returned from battle.

"We are all here to recognize the situation involving _. Some of you are wondering why this became such a large issue while others know perfectly why. The problem is not really the intimacies that happened in the forest, more so the fact a viking was involved. What is one doing around here? Do they know of our village? We all are wondering something like that"

"She always was a strange one!" a woman yelled.

"We should've left her in the forest!" another screamed.

Many nodded in agreement. The leader raised her hand silencing them.

"In order to protect our village, I say we end this viking so he won't give away our location!"

The room began to loudly cheer. B/F Name sunk in her seat wishing she could go run and tell her friend to escape.

-In _'s home-

A couple minutes after B/F Name left, Norway woke _ up telling her it was time for him to leave. They both got dressed, and began to head for the village's entrance. _ looked up at him sadly.

"Are you certain you must leave so soon?"

He looked down at her and nodded.

"…My wounds are fully healed…"

She looked away whispering, "…I understand…"

It was silent as the chilly morning air blew through the village. _ let out a terrible cough. Norway had noticed her health change during the two weeks. She became very frail, and would cough up blood daily. He even spent a few days helping B/F Name take care of her when she was too under the weather to leave her room. Norway had finally realized the reason why her health changed. He decided now was the perfect time to tell her the reason.

"…_…"

She looked up at him.

"…Are…you a country?"

"…I am not sure…what is the reason for your sudden question?"

"Countries tend to gain injuries or illnesses when invaded or weakened…during the invasion of these islands you have become very…ill…you have no memory of your origin, and no family…"

_ stood there silently. This was the most she has ever heard him talk.

"…Has anyone ever mentioned anything about you being…immortal?"

The word suddenly clicked in her head.

"…Actually…someone has…"

"Who?"

"…When the village found me I was taken in by a kind old woman. The woman was known as a witch because she would tell the future, and tales of holy people who's life would never end"

"…What did she tell you?"

"She told me that as soon as she heard of me she knew I was a country, and that I was immortal"

"…What country…"

" Orkney… I never believed her though…"

"…Do you believe her now?"

"…Yes, I do"

Norway looked down at the snow. He was a reason for her bad health. _ noticed his sudden uncomfortable silence and smiled saying, "You know what else she told me?"

He looked back up at her.

"She taught me a language, and whenever I would ask why she would simply say it would come in handy for the future"

The woman knew from way back then that Norway was going to come to these islands and meet _. Even if she didn't trip, they would've still met somehow.

"…At first, I was hoping I would never meet you again, and look at me now…getting emotional over your departure", she said wiping a tear away. He knew there might be a second wave of invasions unless the personification of Orkney was claimed by the Nordics or killed. Norway wouldn't allow _ to be killed.

"…_…come with-,"

"NORWAY!"

Both _ and Norway turned to see Denmark riding up to them with a huge grin on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

He slowly came to a stop in front of them, and jumped off his horse. Denmark grabbed Norway and hugged him tightly. Norway's eyes went wide. He disliked the contact, but just patted his back. This village was very well hidden, Denmark must have ridden around for days looking for him. _ admired his determination to find his friend. Denmark pulled away and turned to look at her. She smiled and said a quiet, "G-Good day"

_ decided to speak English to him because Norway told her most countries knew English.

Denmark returned the smile.

"Good day to you too"

He then smirked and elbowed Norway.

"So this is where you've run off to. You met a beautiful young maiden"

_ blushed at his words and Norway smacked him.

-at the leader's house-

"But first, we must find out where he is from _, and in order to get information from her we must talk with her closest companion…"

Everyone turned to B/F Name. She began to sweat nervously.

"Dear B/F Name, Do you know any information on _'s actions involving Vikings? Answering the question would be in your favor"

B/F Name looked around the room. She gulped and stood to her feet. This is probably going to get her executed, but she had to protect her friend.

"I am not telling you a single thing!" she yelled running out the door. She then heard the leader yell, "EVERYONE, FIND _!"

B/F Name ran into their home and was surprised to see no one there.

_"They probably went out into the forest!"_ she thought running out towards the village entrance.

-at entrance-

"This is _, otherwise known as Orkney"

Denmark's eyes widened and asked, "What are your plans for her, Norge?"

Norway looked at _ and stated, "I do not wish for her to die, so-," once again he was interrupted, but this time it was by a shout from the village leader's wife. The trio turned to see a huge mob of people behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

"We will not allow our village to be over taken by Vikings!" the leader shouted. All the villagers yelled in agreement and pulled out weapons. The scene horrified _. Norway looked at the mob of villagers uninterested. He knew they didn't stand a chance against both him and Denmark, but he also knew that if he killed them and destroyed the village _'s illness would become worse. Norway just stood there.  B/F Name ran into the center of the mob and yelled, "Excuse me, but shouldn't you hear what a person has to say before any violent actions?!"

The leader glanced over her shoulder chuckling, "Alright then", she turned back to Norway and Denmark.

"Are you the only two that know of our village?"

They looked at each other before nodding. The leader smirked at B/F Name and said, "Well I have heard all I needed to know"

She took out a sword and aimed it at Norway. _ couldn't take it anymore, and ran in front of him.

"That is enough!"

The leader's eyes narrowed at her and she pointed the sword at _'s throat.

"You. You have put our whole village in danger! I have no problem with executing you right here and now!"

"I will not allow you to hurt him!"

"Why are you protecting a beast like him?!"

"He is not a beast!"

"He invades, murders, and destroys! If those are not the characteristics of a beast, I do not know what are!"

"He was not going to harm our village in anyway, right Norway?!"

A few villagers looked in awe when she called him Norway and began muttering. Norway was completely silent.

"L-Lukas?" _ whispered nervously turning her head to him. His blonde hair covered his eyes. She couldn't see his eyes, but he could see hers. Her eyes were filled with fear, and it looked like she was on the verge of tears. Norway wouldn't allow a soul to threaten _'s life. He moved over beside _ and grabbed the sword. The villagers gasped.

"…That is no way to treat Orkney"


	12. Chapter 12

A look of shock appeared on all the villagers' faces…except for the leader.

The leader was about to move the sword, but he pulled it out of her hand and threw it down the mountainside.

"…She speaks the truth. We do murder, invade, and destroy, and there is no way we're leaving without one of those happening"

Norway gave Denmark a nod, and began to run to the village leader's home. Denmark pointed his sword at the villagers smiling, " Let us not make this violent"

Suddenly, the leader's home was on fire. Everyone stared at it in shock. Norway walked out of the house and over to them. He saw _ trying to hold in the pain. Norway looked at Denmark and asked, "What are you doing?"

"You gave me the nod"

Norway sighed and Denmark said, "Oh~ that was the nod to destroy something, was it not?"

_ weakly chuckled at him and watched as he looked around the village for something to ruin. Denmark found a goat, and tipped it over. He smiled and ran back over to them.

"To make you all suffer, I will be taking your land of Orkney captive back to my kingdom", Norway said picking _ up and putting her on Denmark's horse. She looked down at him confused until she figured out what he was doing. He was making them think that by taking her they would all be doomed. Norway got onto the horse and reached in front of _ grabbing the reigns.

"Oi, viking!"

Norway looked down to see B/F Name smirking at him.

"Take good care of my friend! Or you will face my wrath!"

_ smiled at her friend, and Norway nodded with his usual straight face. Denmark quickly jumped onto the horse causing Norway to move closer to _, and with that they took off for the sea. Norway looked down and noticed _ didn't look back once.

"…Are you not going to look back?"

"…I would…but I fear I may become emotional again…"

He nodded.

"Has Sweden left already?" Norway asked.

"Nope. He decided to stay also"

Denmark began to talk loudly to _.

"Are you excited to be going to kingdoms of the Nordics?"

"I am, but I will miss my homeland and friends"

"Do not worry, I am sure you will make many friends!"

"…Also, as soon as the invasions are done we can come back here", Norway quietly added.

"Okay", _ replied. The ships came into view, and they quickly boarded them. When Norway introduced Sweden to _, he gave her a small nod and hello. She could tell he was silent like Norway. Many of the Vikings were surprised that their silent straight- faced leader had brought back a woman, but they accepted her with out questions. On their way to the kingdoms of the Nordics _ stared out at the sea.

_"_, this is a new chapter of your life starting to begin"_, she thought as land came into sight. What she saw on the land made her eyes go wide.

* * *

So that was Beauty and the Viking...part 1. I was thinking of making a second part to show what happened to Orkney, how she adjusted to living in the Kingdom of Norway, and probably her relationship with Norway through out the centuries but i'm not sure. If people enjoy the first part enough that they desire a second part i'll write it happily. I just don't want to make a sequel to a story no one enjoyed. So yeah! I hope you enjoyed it! :-3


	13. Part 2

Hey! So I decided to make part 2 of beauty and the Viking. I got a lot of positive feedback(which I absolutely LOVED). I want to thank you all for all the nice reviews, favorites, and follows. Part 2 is titled 'Beauty and the Viking 2' so please go read it. I hope you like it! :-3


	14. DeviantArt

Hey! So I was thinking about getting a DeviantArt account so people that enjoy my stories could also view them there too. I'm not sure if my stories are good enough to be posted there also, so please tell me your opinion on it in the reviews. I'd appreciate it a lot if you did. Thanks! :-3


End file.
